Invisible
by DemonicAngel666999
Summary: Small One Shot With Laxus and Lucy, summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Only because I'm a huge Lucy and Laxus fan, I'm basing this small story on the episode where Lucy turns herself invisible. Let me know what you think and tell me if I should keep it going or not thanks.

* * *

"It was supposed to give me clear skin, not turn me invisible!" Lucy screamed as she saw herself in the mirror, or rather what she didn't see.

"Ok, ok, Lucy calm down." Looking at herself again. "Maybe the guild can help."

Getting dressed to ask for help, she thought better of it, seeing as how it would terrify everybody if they saw clothes floating around and nobody actually wearing them. That left her with only one choice, going out naked.

Exiting the building wasn't hard; in fact, being invisible was actually starting to be quite easy. With that confidence in mind, all she had to do was make it to the guild. Walking through the market place trying not to bump into anyone, she stayed close to the walls of the buildings.

_'This is actually kinda fun,'_ she thought, _'just because I'm in a bit of a crisis doesn't mean I shouldn't enjoy this while I can!'_

A bigger determination finding itself in her mind, Lucy decided to have her fun. Jumping in the middle of the street, she started posing in a bunch of flirty positions. That is, until a small thought popped into her head.

_'Wait, what if I'm doing this and the spell starts wearing off?!'_ A picture of her standing in front of all these people in her birthday suite didn't sit well. _'I need to get to the guild now!'_

She was about to book it to the guild hall when a very curious, very big dog caught her sent.

_'Nice doggy, go away now.'_ Trying to shew the dog away.

"Hmm? What you smelling there boy, there's nothing there. I think you're losing your touch old fella." His owner inquired, that is until his dog decided to show his friendliness.

-lick- "**!**" "AAHHHH!"

"What was that? Sounded like a girls voice."

Lucy had ran around the corner of the next alley, only to bump into another problem.

"Oof!" It was like running into a wall, however before she could fall on her ass, she was caught.

"What the?"

_'Oh no!'_ Panicking as she looked at who had her in their grip. Relatively taller than she was, she barely reach his shoulder. Looking up at the one and only Laxus Dreyar, whom in turn, was staring straight at her.

"What the heck is this?" He had her by her shoulders and was trying to figure out what it was. "It's shaped like a person for sure," he said moving his hands down her sides to her waist.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

"Hm?"

_'Oh no.'_

Moving his hands back up, he found something else. They were squishy, big, definitely soft and bouncy. Lucy's face would have turned every shade of red if you could see her. Upon reflex, "Let go of me you pervert!" -**SLAP!**-

Shocked, Laxus was knocked back, with a red hand print plastered on his left cheek; he didn't know what exactly had happened. Lucy took that moment to get away from her molester and head to the hall.

"That voice sounded familiar," thinking about what just happened, he had run into someone, a girl. Someone from the guild he knew that but he couldn't place who. Thinking of the shape, the girl had a small frame with a big rack. He had a real good feel of her chest that was for sure, his face turning a slight pink from thinking about it.

"I should probably ask the guild." He said heading to the building, he tried to place a face to the body and voice.

At the Guild Hall

"Oh man, are you whipped!" Called a guild-mate to Natsu. "Does she always kick you out?" asked Romeo.

Natsu was sitting at the bar with every one gathered around him as he and Happy ate. "Yeah, she always kicks us out like that, don't know why though." He said with food in his mouth.

"Well it sounds to me like you deserve it," said Carla "You two constantly barge into her apartment and treat it like it was some kind of sleazy hotel or something. If it were me, I would have clawed your eyes out and left you to rot." The small white cat commented, crossing her arms.

"Indeed," agreed Erza, "you two have no respect for her privacy."

"Though I agree, she could stand to be a little nicer to the guys." One said.

"You would think that growing up in a mansion, she would turn to be more lady like." Another laughed.

"Yeah, no wonder all the guys call her the blonde beast." Happy stated chowing into his fish.

"If you ask me, Lucy could stand to learn a thing or two about being a lady from Levy."

"Yeah, she's cute and delicate like a flower."

Everyone in the guild were laughing at her, Lucy had been in the hall from the very start to hear what everyone was saying about her. Coming over here to ask for help only to hear this instead.

_'Nice to know what everyone really thinks about me…'_ thought Lucy as tears started welling up in her eyes. _'Yeah, I'm mean like that…but only because I don't want to be pushed around. I grew up being quiet and courteous, it doesn't get you anywhere but ignored.'_ -sniff, sniff-

"Hm?" Something had caught Natsu's nose, the smell of salt water and Lucy.

Sniffing the air, he followed it to its source. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, nothing new there. Upon closer examination, Natsu saw water floating in midair.

"Lucy is that you?" a smile plastered on his face, going to hug her he grabbed something he shouldn't.

-**SLAP!**\- "Watch where you're grabbing you perv!"

"Huh?" everyone had stopped what they were doing "Was that Lucy?" asked Mira looking around.

"It sure sounded like her." Gray agreed looking around with everyone else.

"She's here but we can't see her."

"It's alright you guys, she's right here." Natsu claimed happily wrapping his arm around her trying to show the guild.

"Let go of me!" Frustration clear in her voice, Lucy slapped Natsu's arm away from her.

"Huh? What's the matter Luce?" Natsu was confused, but so was everyone else.

"Like you care! I'm just a stupid, mean, spoiled little rich girl remember?!" She huffed.

"Oh come on Lucy, we didn't mean it honest." Levy waved her hands in front of her tying to sound apologetic.

"Yeah right, you don't mean it now because I'm here right?" The tears were emanate on her face as they streamed down her cheeks. "Just because I'm not as sweet as Levy is all the time I'm just some heartless monster right? Is that it?!"

"Lucy calm down," Wendy was trying to be sincere

"No you calm down!"

In the middle of all the commotion, Laxus walked in, though it didn't seem like anyone noticed. Seeing what everyone else could, water floating in the air. _'Is that the same girl I ran into?'_ he thought looking at what was 'not' there.

"It's nice to see what you guys really think of me! What kind of guy would like me right? Sorry for being myself!" With that said, Lucy ran off out the building, the door slamming shut on her way out.

"Um, what just happened?" Laxus asked Gray, whom, like everyone, was feeling bad about what Lucy heard.

"Looks like Lucy got herself turned invisible," he said trying to explain.

"Lucy is that blonde girl right? Heartfilia?"

"Yeah, that's her. I guess she was here for a quite a while and she caught us talking about her."

"Safe to say she didn't take it too well…" stated Mira.

"I have to go look for her!" Natsu yelled heading for the door with Happy right behind him, that is until they were both grabbed. "What the hell?!"

"I think you guys have caused enough damage for one day." Laxus said putting them both down.

"But she's our friend!"

"Yeah, you can't expect us to just leave her."

"I'm not saying that, but right now the last thing she needs is be face to face with the people that made her feel this way."

Everyone didn't like not doing anything, but they knew he was right. Lucy was in no mood to see any of them, let alone hear them out.

"Still, I didn't expect her to react that way," Cana said to her pitcher of beer, "she usually gets all mad and starts yelling."

"That's the thing, you assume. Don't forget she does have feelings."

That just made everyone feel a bit worse.

"So what do we do? We can't just leave her to roam all alone out there?" Levy cried, trying to stay calm.

"I'll look for her."

The whole guild looked at Laxus like he had two heads.

"What makes you think she'll listen to you?" Erza asked skeptical

"For one thing, I wasn't part of this little event here."

Keep hitting the nail, Laxus.

"Second, I'm sure she just wants someone to vent to." Turning to leave and find the Celestial mage, "I'll be right back." Closing the doors behind him.

_'Not only that but I should apologize for earlier too.'_ He thought, cheeks getting a slight pink tint.

_'Now where would she go?'_

Though his intentions were good, Laxus didn't know this girl, how would he find her?

"Hm?" something caught his eye. Kneeling down he saw a small water droplet on the concrete floor. Looking closer, there were more.

"Follow the trail." And he did, leading him straight to the girl. From what he saw he had found her, or at least a small puddle of her tears. She was sitting in the middle of town under the big tree. No one was around, but you could hear the birds chirping in the distance, taking this as a good opportunity, he went and sat down against the tree next to her, give or take a few feet.

The moment he sat down though, she made herself quiet down, trying her hardest to keep from crying to avoid him knowing she was there. She wiped the tears from her face and was concentrating on steadying her breathing.

_'If I'm quiet, I might be able to slip away unnoticed.'_

However, before she could begin to get away.

"Are you going to stay quiet all day or do you wanna talk?" Laxus asked looking up at the sky.

She didn't know what to say, was he being serious or just crazy? Not knowing the answer she stayed quiet to see.

"…"

"Look Blonde, I don't have all day, you can sit there sulking in your own tears or you can talk to me." He now looked in her general direction, a fairly serious look on his face.

"…How did you know I was here?" She asked, her voice shaky and skeptic.

"I followed you, being perceptive comes in handy." He said calmly leaning back against the trunk of the large tree.

"What are you some kind of stalker?" If you could see her, her face turned a little pink when he mentioned that.

"I could be if that's what turns you on." Looking in her direction again with a slight seductive look in his eyes as a smirk appeared on his face.

Her face burned red hot, how was she supposed to respond that?

"I-In your dreams pal!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding don't get so tempered."

His smile was nice, the fact that he was just there was nice really.

"…tempered…" Bringing her knees to her chest, she was getting ready to cry again.

"Mind telling me what's up or should I start guessing?"

"…am I really so mean that no one likes me?"

"What do you mean, no one likes you? Salamander likes you, so does Gray and Erza. Aren't they your friends?"

"No, they are! I mean…"

"Why don't guys like you?"

-**!**\- "NO! Why the hell would I care about that!?" Her face was burning, how could he ask something like that? "….I mean…."-sigh-"…what's wrong with me?" The tears came back, falling from her eyes to which she so desperately wished they would stop.

That was all Laxus could see though; the water shaping her face.

-Flop- "Huh?"

Lucy looked up to see that Laxus had thrown his oversized coat on her head. Giving her a better shape he hugged her to his side. Neither looking at her or saying a word, he kept his eyes looking straight ahead. Had anyone passed by, they would see the man holding his coat out to the side with his one arm. She couldn't take it any longer, face hotter than the sun, she cried into his side. That was all she could do, he was showing her so much kindness and warmth in that embrace, she just cried. She loved this feeling, but it didn't last.

_'Something's wrong.'_ She thought looking up. Her chest was feeling warm, and not in the good way.

_"Laxus..?"_ Looking at his face, he was showing a very confused look.

"Hm?" His coat and arm fell to the ground in a quick instant.

_"What's going on? Laxus what happened?"_

"What the hell am I doing out here?"

_"What?!"_ Like her heart had shattered into a million pieces. _"Laxus stop joking like that, it's not funny!"_ Fear was emanating in her voice. Reaching to grab his arm though, there was no contact.

_"No…"_

"Ugh…I can't remember what I was doing…" Laxus stood up, grabbing his coat, "I think I was heading to the guild…?" Scratching his head and walking away.

_"No this can't be happening!"_

Lucy was disappearing, not just invisible but like she never existed. Running as fast as she could, she went to the guild hall.

_"Natsu!"_ She cried trying to get his attention. Nothing.

_"Gray? Erza?"_ She was frantic, they couldn't hear her, couldn't see her.

_"Someone! Anyone! LISTEN TO ME!"_ Screaming at the top of her lungs, she stood there in the middle of the hall crying.

She wasn't real anymore, in her fear, she collapsed to the floor. No one knew her, she didn't exist. Everyone went back to what they were doing, none of them giving a care in the world.

The door opened, everyone turned to see Laxus walk in.

"Oi! Salamander!" The thunder wizard called.

"Hey Laxus, what's up?" Natsu happily greeted, as he and Happy walked to Laxus.

Grabbing him by the scarf around his neck, "What the hell's your problem making her cry like that?!" Rage had built on his walk over, and it was easily directed at Natsu.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Make who cry?" The fire breather retorted in the same volume.

"What do you mean "who?" Heartfilia! You Flame-Brain!"

Everyone went quiet…

"Heart..filia..?" There was a blank look that appeared on both their faces at the mention of the name.

"Lucy..?" Happy questioned skeptically.

"Lucy."

"Yeah, Lucy."

They were remembering, the whole guild, everyone. Smiles spreading on each face, she existed again.

"How could we forget our friend?"

"Where is she?"

Laxus had let go of Natsu, walking to the middle of the floor, he took off his coat spreading it over something.

Everyone looked at the blonde man with a questioned look. He had a genuine smile on his face as the coat rose. Turning around, Lucy had tears in her eyes with a big smile on her face. Her face was red, but she was happy again.

"Lucy!"

Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Levy rushed to give her a hug. Everyone was happy for her return, yelling and cheering for her. Everyone was happy she was back.

She couldn't be happier; she was loved by her friends, her guild. Looking around at all the smiling faces, her eyes stopped on one in particular. Walking over to the tall man, she looked up at his eyes, without second guessing it; she threw her arms around him in a big hug.

Startled, Laxus' face grew red. Hesitating, he wrapped his arms around the girl covered by his enormous coat.

"Thank you." Was all she could say into his chest as the tears started flowing. She wasn't sad, she was back, how could she anything but happy?

* * *

There you have it. My little one-shooter with Laxus and Lucy. Let me know what you think! :D **R&amp;R!**


	2. A New Mission Starts

Continuing with the story, here it is.

* * *

The sun was just rising over the horizon; the sky was clear and the birds were singing their morning songs. It was a beautiful beginning to start the day.

"Why is it so hot?" Lucy was sleeping peacefully in her bed; she was, until something had woken her up. She didn't want to open her eyes, last night was a rough night and she wanted to sleep in today. She, Natsu and Happy went on a mission to play as bait for a client that was looking for her cheating fiancé. Natsu would play as the woman's second lover and Lucy would be the bait to bring him in. Happy had to be the scout and find the guy first.

The whole ordeal was exhausting, and Lucy wanted a little R and R before she had to go for another job. She still needed 2000 jewel before the end of the week in three days, the last thing she needed was an unwelcomed awakening.

Her conscious coming to, she realized that someone had an arm wrapped around her waist holding her. Peering over her shoulder she saw a head resting against her neck with a familiar pink hair color. No wonder it was so hot, there was another source of body heat under her blankets.

"Not again." She said in a bit of a defeated tone. Natsu does this every morning, although she constantly told him not to, she was already getting used to the unwelcomed company. She was too tired to deal with this so early, she wanted to sleep but now she was wide awake with no hope of falling back into her serene slumber.

She didn't bother waking him up, she unwrapped his arm from her waist and slipped out of the covers. Had anyone been there, they would think she and Natsu were a thing. But no, she didn't see Natsu as anything more than a brother, and she would let him sleep as long as he wanted. Of course because of that, she couldn't wear her new black nightgown.

"Maybe I should start locking my window before I go to sleep." She said to herself as she made her way to her bathroom. Taking a quick shower, Lucy changed into a blue T with a small black bolero. She decided to wear black jogging shorts instead of her usual skirt, though not as revealing, it defined her assets significantly well.

Walking out, Natsu was still sound asleep, after deciding not to wake him and Happy, Lucy made her way to the hall.

Mira was at the bar like usual and Gajeel was sitting at the counter eating a pile of metal with a side plate of steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, grilled fish and honey smoked ham.

"Good morning Mira, hey Gajeel, hey Pantherlily." Lucy greeted in her cheerful tone. Being so early in the morning, there weren't many people there besides Makarov, Freed, Bickslow, Cana, and Laxus. "Hey Gajeel, do you know when Levy will be here?"

-hurk..- -cough- "How should I know? Not like I keep tabs on her or anything." The question caught him off guard and as a result, his food almost went down the wrong hole. He recovered quickly though before Pantherlily spoke, "She should be here in a good two hours or so, that's when I notice her arrival."

"Thank you Pantherlily." She gave her sweet smile before taking a seat next to the cat and dragon slayer.

"Is there something you need from her?" Mira asked curious.

"I wanted to ask for her help on a mission."

This caught their attention. "What's wrong with going with Natsu and Happy?" Mira asked, placing a mug under the counter.

"Yeah," agreed Gajeel "Salamander giving you a hard time or what?"

Knowing where this was going, "No, nothing like that. I wanted to bring her along more for company; there was something I wanted to speak with her about and I need to get the rest of my rent money before tomorrow. And the last thing I need is Natsu destroying everything, again."

"Oh." Mira went back to normal routine setting the dishes with her usual smile. Gajeel didn't ask anything further, it was Pantherlily that became more interested. "May I ask to tag along with you then?"

Catching both Gajeel and Lucy off, Lucy was hesitant with her answer. "Uh, sure. I don't really see why not."

"If you're going then I'll tag along too." Gajeel had finished his breakfast and had gotten up, walking out the front doors.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my stuff ready for when we leave."

And like that Lucy was left at the bar with the small cat. Turning to him she asks, "Why do you want to come with me?"

"I'm curious to know what you and Levy will be talking about. If it's what I think it is I want to have my input."

"Wow that was rather blunt."

"Gajeel won't be interested in what you plan to do but he'll be more than happy to help you in the mission."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." Giving her order to Mira Lucy was enjoying her strawberry milk shake that Mira gave to her on the house.

"Have you decided on a mission yet?" The cat asked as Lucy handed him one of three strawberries atop the shake.

"No, not yet." Eating one herself.

"Would you mind if I chose a mission?"

"Sure, but can I ask why?"

"I've had my eye on one for a while and I do believe that it will be an easy mission with the four of us." Mira had given Pantherlily a small glass of kiwi juice with a tiny blue umbrella, looking at him drink it would make any girl gush at how cute he was.

"How much does it pay?"

"20000."

"Great! With that I can pay off my rent and have a little over to buy a few groceries." Lucy beamed, finishing her shake just as her breakfast was placed in front of her. "Thank you Mira."

"Glad you agree; I'll go get the flyer then." With that, the black exceed flew off the mission board.

As Lucy enjoyed her meal the guild hall slowly started to fill. Pantherlily had Mira approve the flyer for their mission, now all that was left was to wait for Levy. Jet and Droy were here, and Gajeel had already returned with a bag ready to go.

"Where's Pantherlily?" Gajeel asked as he took the seat next to the Celestial Mage.

"I don't know, he was here a minute ago."

Just as both were scanning the room, the door opened and through it the petite Script Mage.

"Levy!" Lucy jumped from her seat and met Levy with a big embrace and a warm smile. "Hey Lu-chan." The two girls had a very warm aura about them, and it spread to everyone in the vicinity.

"Hey, Levy. Can I ask for your help?" Lucy asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"Of course! What do you need?" Levy had her usual warm smile, she was more than happy to help with anything her friend needed.

"I need you to come on a mission with me and I also wanted to talk about something with you." Though she was happy, Lucy couldn't help the hint of pink that graced her face. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Is it about a certain tall, muscular wizard here in the hall?" there was a mischievous glint in her eye as the pink turned crimson.

"SSHH! Don't speak so loud about that!" Lucy spoke in a rather loud whisper, trying to keep her friend quiet. "And yes it is about "that," I want to talk to you, away from all the distractions."

"No problem. Are you falling a little behind on your rent again?"

"I just need 2000 more jewels and I'll be good to go, but I need it by tomorrow."

Both girls made their way to the bar, taking seats next to the Metal Dragon Slayer.

"So what mission are we going on?" said slayer asked.

"Well, actually, Pantherlily picked the mission."

"Where the heck is that cat then?"

Just as all three were going to get up, "Here I am." The little black exceed landed right in front of them.

"There you are." Lucy said with a sigh. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I made a call to the train station; we should get going if we're to be back tomorrow."

"Alright then let's go."

The four Fairy Tail members left to Lucy's apartment first, Natsu was no longer sleeping in her bed so she was able to gather clothes in a pack and leave in less than 5 minutes. Next was Levy's place, she lived a little further from the guild hall but closer to the station; it didn't take her long to gather her items either before heading off.

"Hmm, I assumed we would kill more time before coming here." Pantherlily claimed as he walked beside his enormous partner. "I didn't expect you two to be so quick in gathering your items, no offense of course."

"Oh don't worry about it," Levy waved it off with a smile.

"Yeah, usually it would have taken longer, but we don't have any distractions this time." Agreed Lucy.

"That's good. At least we know we won't be late for the train." Gajeel said with a huff.

"Yes that is a good thing, but now we have to wait."

"Then let's get our tickets and wait on the train." As Lucy was about to walk from the group, she was interrupted.

"That won't be necessary Blondie."

All four looked to see the tall mage that had spoken, and only three of them were surprised to see who it was.

"L-Laxus?!" the young Celestial Mage couldn't help the tint that was creeping its way onto her face.

"I already got the tickets, so let's go."

The small group followed the Lighting Mage into their travel cart, Levy was trying to hold back her giggling, Gajeel was only wondering what she thought was so funny, and Lucy was keeping her head down trying to hide her burning red face.

Putting their bags up into the storage spaces above their seats, Gajeel helping both Lucy and Levy, everyone sat and waited for the train to start moving.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?" Gajeel asked, sitting across from Laxus with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean? Your cat asked for me to tag along, said you were short a person for your mission." Laxus answered in an irritated and confused tone.

"Short? I thought we were fine." Lucy stated as everyone looked to said cat sitting on the little pull-out table by the window.

"Sorry, allow me to explain," he said clearing his voice.

"And while you're at it, explain what this mission is that you assigned us on." Gajeel said in the same irritated tone as Laxus.

"Yes, well let me get to that."

He waited for both men to calm down; the girls were sitting quietly as they waited for Pantherlily to clarify.

"The mission is a request from a young lord in Oshibana. He asked for two young beautiful wizards to pose as duchesses; that's where you two girls come in." He said looking at both Lucy and Levy. "Both of you can play the role with ease. He states that there have been several attacks as he is nearing his ceremony to choose a wife. You will be there to guard him during the ordeal as you blend in with the titles that will be arriving."

"That's all well and good but what do we have to do with this?" questioned Laxus, Gajeel was thinking the same thing in fact.

"You two are going to be the girls' escorts. Having two royal women show up without body guards is unheard of and will draw suspicion. This will give the young lord double the protection, but you must remember that you need to keep a low profile. Do not draw any unwanted attention to yourselves." He warned in a remarkably serious voice that rivaled Makarov. "The ceremony will take place tonight and guests won't start arriving until then. This gives us plenty of time to prep and go over the details with him when we get there."

"Alright, makes sense." Lucy was a little uncomfortable with the idea of going back into the role she was brought up to play. That was what she had been taught growing up, though she could understand why she would be a good candidate, she was reluctant to go back to that life style.

"Good thing it's just for one night." Levy smiled at Lucy, she saw the distraught in her friend's eyes and wanted to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Lucy said with the same good cheer as the bluenette, 'That's right, just one night. What could be so wrong with that?'

Her mood wasn't just seen by Levy, however. Both men noticed the blondes mood shift, though one was more curious than the other.

-grumble-

"…" The attention shifted from Lucy to Levy as her face grew red from her stomach calling for her to eat.

"In the heat of the moment, I must have forgotten to eat breakfast." She said scratching the back of her head embarrassed. "Come on Gajeel. Come with me to the food cart." Not giving the raven head time to object, she grabbed his arm and led him out of their cabin with Pantherlily following close behind.

This left the two blonde mages alone.

Being afraid she would embarrass herself with small talk, Lucy sat quietly with her hands on her lap and her face looking down and away from the man across from her.

"Mind telling me what's up?"

The sudden sound made the girl jump, forgetting her embarrassment; she looked at Laxus with a mildly confused expression. "Huh?"

"Don't think I didn't notice the shift, what's your deal with me going on this mission?" There wasn't any beating around the bush, his question was direct and he wanted an answer. The only problem was that she didn't have a problem with him being there.

'Did he just say he saw me get nervous when I saw him? No, I'm sure he did but let's see if I can avoid this topic.' "I think you're confused," she said skeptical, "I don't have a problem with you being here, it's the mission itself that I'm reluctant about." She said looking away.

'Nice going Laxus, could you sound less conceded?' "Then you can explain." He regained his composure after he mentally kicked himself. "Why don't you like this mission, not only that, why did you agree to it?"

"Honestly I didn't know what the mission was, Pantherlily picked it after he asked if he could come with me and Levy, and naturally Gajeel came because of him. I assumed that it would be just them and myself, I didn't know that you were coming along, you were a surprise." Trying as she could, she didn't fully stop the tint that came across her cheeks.

"So originally it was just going to be you and the other girl?"

"Yup, I was just going to pick a simple mission. I invited Levy for company."

"What's wrong with going with Natsu?"

"Considering that every mission he goes on, something ends up being destroyed, yeah no thank you."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

The air between them was quiet and it was growing awkward by the second.

"We're back!" Levy shouted with a grin as she and Gajeel came in with three trays, each full; two full of snacks and drinks, and the other with Levy's breakfast.

"I thought it would be rude to eat in front of you guys so I decided on getting a few snacks for our trip." The girl beamed with pure joy as she sat next to Lucy, handing her a strawberry and banana smoothie.

"Thanks Levy!"

Both girls began chatting back and forth about what was going on in each-others' individual groups. The guys were silently sitting beside one another, both with their arms crossed across their chest, and looking at the pile of sweets in front of them.

'Could she have brought anything with less sugar?' Gajeel thought to himself.

'Sheesh, just looking at them gives me a tooth ache.' Laxus couldn't help the slightly horrified look in his eyes.

There were cakes, pastries, brownies, Jell-O, yogurts and a pile of different cookies. All of which ranged from vanilla to chocolate, to strawberry and kiwi, and whatever other sweet taste a person could think of.

"Do you guys want to try some?"

Both men were pulled out of their thought and looked at the girls across from them. The girls were each holding out a dessert to the guys with a wide smile spread across their faces; Levy holding out chocolate fudge melt down with vanilla ice cream to Gajeel, and Lucy holding out a strawberry cheese cake with glazed slices of kiwi, strawberry, and black berries on top.

"Uhh…" both were unsure what to do, the items looked beyond packed with sugar for human consumption, but they didn't want to hurt the girls' feelings either.

Taking a quick glance at one another, both took the plates that were offered to them. Taking a spoon and fork full, rich fruity and chocolate flavors filled the men's mouths, the desserts sat in their mouths for a while before they forced it down their throats.

"T-that was really sweet…" Laxus said handing the plate back to Lucy.

"I think I'll stick with my metal diet…" Gajeel stated, handing the plate back to Levy.

"You didn't like it?" Levy was trying to stop the disappointed look spreading on her face but to no avail. She stared at the Dragon Slayer with big round puppy dog eyes and a small pout. That face would have made any man melt at her feet, but Gajeel wouldn't be so easy.

"That stuff is just too rich for my taste, less sugar and I'll be good."

"Oh…" the answer didn't make her sad, she knew that people have different flavors they like, and Gajeel was no different. "Ok then."

The rest of the train ride was a peaceful one. Levy and Lucy talked most of the trip, but it wasn't anything to be annoyed with. Talking mostly about Lucy's book, Levy would try sneaking in a few topics about Lucy's interests. Not going unnoticed, but not questioning it, the guys stayed quiet most of the trip. Somehow through the trip, though, Levy ended up beside Gajeel and Lucy beside Laxus. All the talking must have worn them out because both girls had passed out against their polar opposites.

"At least it's quiet." Gajeel stated with a sigh.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about them?" Laxus asked pointing to the girls.

"Let 'em sleep. We still have half an hour before we reach our stop."

"Yeah, ok."

There was nothing for the two to talk about, nothing that interested them at least. But during a turn, both girls slipped, falling in the laps of the men much to their surprise. Afraid of the girls waking up and yelling at them for their position, the two held their breath and waited.

Levy shifted, using Gajeel's lap as a pillow, she pulled herself closer and wrapped her arms around him as if he were a giant teddy bear.

Lucy made herself more comfortable as well. Tucking herself in between Laxus's legs, this making the mage shift himself so not to wake her, she used his lap as a pillow and draped an arm around his waist.

The men couldn't keep the intense blush to spread across their face, and both were trying desperately to control themselves.

When the girls shifted, they were unintentionally rubbing against their regions. Making this more difficult; Gajeel could feel Levy's hot breath on his pants, and Laxus was trying to ignore the fact that Lucy was rubbing her chest against him every time she breathed and the train rocked.

"_Attention passengers, next stop is Oshibana. Please gather your items and hope you have a nice day._"

'Thank you Mavis.' Laxus thought, still trying to calm down.

"Finally!" Gajeel said in a quiet whisper, not looking to wake the girls up like this.

Just as the two placed a hand to remove the females from their "areas,"

-click- -click-

"Huh?" both guys looked up to see Pantherlily holding a camera, sporting an annoyingly mischievous smile.

And all at once, before anyone could think anything through logically; the trained roughly slowed, Laxus and Gajeel abruptly stood up, and the girls were thrown on the floor. Panic clear in their eyes, thinking quickly, both grabbed the bags and bolted before Levy and Lucy could wake up.

"Ugh…ow…"

"My…head…"

Getting up from the floor, the girls looked at each other confused and disoriented.

"Did we stop?" Lucy asked, rubbing the now bump on her head.

"I guess so," Levy looked around as her vision was coming clear, "looks like the guys already took our stuff. We should go meet up with them before we're stuck here."

"Good idea."

Stepping off the train, the girls were confused to what they were seeing.

"Get back here you stupid cat!"

"What the hell, Pantherlily?!"

Gajeel and Laxus were running around, jumping, trying to catch the black exceed.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?"

Coming to a sudden stop, all three looked at the girls. Laxus and Gajeel couldn't stop the deep blush from their cheeks.

"If you guys are done fooling around, can we get going?" Lucy asked as she and Levy started laughing at them.

The town was very busy; people were running every which way, bumping into each other, and still laughing. No one was getting upset in the least.

"Do you think is because of the Lord's ceremony?" Asked Levy, looking around at all the disorder with the others.

"Could be. In which case we should get going."

The household was like any other rich person's home; a mansion. Walking to the gate, people were running in and out, each wearing uniforms. The guards looked really big and strong, wearing magical armor themselves; the top is a one piece that covered down to the waist, the chest and shoulder guards had an engraved symbol that shined from the magic, onyx in color, the fabric under was a dark blue with a faded light blue outline. They didn't wear armored leggings, just a pair of baggy pants similar to Bickslow's, and a bevor which only covered the mouth, chin and neck, leaving the top half of their face revealed. Looking closer, everyone that was going in and out had a magic seal that allowed them to enter the gates. The armor that the guards wore created a barrier around the mansion.

"Guess they weren't joking about the attacks, huh." Laxus said, looking around and catching the eye of one of the guards.

"You, there! State your business or leave the premises at once!"

"Take it easy, we're here to speak with your lord."

"What?!" Not liking Laxus's tone, this made the guard rather upset.

Knowing full well where this will lead, Lucy stepped in.

"Enough!" Her tone was steady and strong, similar to that of a commanding officer or a royal. This caught the guard by surprise. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, this is my party. We are here on behalf of your lord, answering his request for tonight's event."

The guard wasn't the only one shocked; Laxus, Levy, and Gajeel were sporting a dumbfounded look of their own.

"Our Lord sent a request to only one guild," the guard stated with question, "tell me, to which are you from?"

"Fairy Tail!" All five boomed with pride as they spoke the name of their home, Lucy raising her hand to show her mark.

Still a bit skeptic, the guard called over a young male with dark forest green hair. They spoke for a bit, glancing at the group, before he ran inside. Not a moment later, a tall slender man wearing a black tuxedo walked to the gate, waving the wizards over.

As they walked forward, the two guards were taller than they originally appeared, towering over Lucy and Levy with ease. Gajeel and Laxus barely coming up to their eyes, minus their hair, they stayed in a brief glare off with the men.

"My apologies, we assumed that you would not appear until tonight." The tall man claimed. "I am Frederick, the head butler of the vicinity. Please follow me inside."

Before they could take a step, the guards drew their swords, sending Laxus and Gajeel in a fighting stance. Before Levy and Lucy could react as fast, the swords taped each in the middle of their chest, temporarily making them glow before the light faded.

"What the hell did you do?!" Gajeel roared, both coming to the side of the girls.

"Do not fear. It is merely a key spell. It allows you to enter and exit the main gates without harming your person."

This didn't keep their anger back, but they let the same to happen to them before proceeding inside.

* * *

And that is where I leave off for now, so let me know what you think. R&amp;R


	3. Before Tonight

Looking from the outside, a person wouldn't be able to completely see how vast the yard around inside the gate was. Walking by the garden that was on either side of the walk way was a sight in itself. A fountain in the middle just ahead of them, the garden was well trimmed and a bright green. The grass was symmetrical to one another and both patterned a beautiful swirly, circular design with slim trees and round fluffy bushes bordering the yard up to the front door.

"Our Lord has been looking to speak with you. I assume that you have brought suitable attire, yes?"

"Um…" Looking at each other, all of them sweat dropped, giving Frederick a "we didn't know" kind of smile.

"I see…" The butler said, continuing his lead. "Then I shall have a maid come by to take your measurements in but a moment. First, let me introduce you to the Lord of this estate."

Opening a pair of large kingwood doors, Fredrick extended his arm in the direction of an office desk and chair in the middle of a fairly large study, but still smaller than the one Lucy grew up with.

"May I present, Master Vincent Ezekiel Hunter Gran Harrison the Third."

Before them, leaning against the desk with a novel in his hand, was a fair built young man with semi long, cerulean and black, spiked hair. Looking up from his reading, he had deep onyx eyes and a well suited face that could make a number of girls fall head over heels.

Placing the book on the desk, the young Lord walked to the group and gave a polite bow before extending his hand for a handshake. "It's a pleasure. You may call me Vince. There is no need to be so formal." He sported a very genuine and sweet smile, and it seemed to only be directed at Lucy.

"We are here on regards to your request," Lucy said in her usual sweet voice and smile, shaking his hand with a firm grip, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and these are my friends; Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, and Laxus Dreyar."

"I must say that I was not expecting your team to be here so early. It is barely 10."

"An early start to get everything in order." She said in a matter of fact, being as professional as she could without breaking character.

"Excellent. Then shall I go over the details?" He asked walking to his chair. The others followed, looking at each other in wonder as they let Lucy take charge of speaking.

"As was mentioned; this is a guard job. There have been three previous attempts to keep me from the title that has been handed down through my family. Someone is determined to strip me of my power here in Oshibana. You are here to keep that from happening." There was a serious look in his eye as he mentioned the situation.

"May I ask why this is happening?" Levy questioned, stepping up beside Lucy.

"I don't know and I don't care. Tonight is the night that I marry and receive the title inherited from my father. Stop all interferences at whatever means necessary."

"Understood." Just as they turned to leave, Lucy was stopped.

"Since you are here early; might you consider joining me for lunch?" Confidence radiated off the man that held her hand. Though she was shocked, she was determined to keep this a completely professional matter, in her politest and sweetest tone that didn't falter in assert-ness, she answered, "Thank you for the offer, but we are here on business matters." Retrieving her hand from his, "I shall see you again tonight, when our job officially starts."

Watching his butler lead them out, Vincent was shocked by what had just happened. In all his years, no girl had rejected him. Even his maids blushed at his presence, yet this girl didn't even fluster in the slightest.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" he thought as the name echoed in his mind, "I know I heard that name before."

This young blonde wizard will be no exception to his charms, and by the end of the day, he is determined to make her fall.

The group was taken to a room on the second floor.

"I do beg your pardon, Fairy Tail; we were not expecting you so soon. I do hope this room is to your liking."

The room was large for sure. Two beds on either side of the room and a bathroom, the only thing that was missing was the kitchen.

"This is wonderful, thank you Frederick." Levy said sweetly.

"Then make yourselves comfortable. Call if you have any questions or requests." With that the butler left.

In unison, -Sigh…-

Collapsing on the bed together, Levy and Lucy stared at the ceiling.

"That was the worse way to part a greeting." Levy said to Lucy in a teasing tone.

"Oh don't even go there Levy, this is a mission, not a dating experience. The last thing I need is to get involved with the lord of this place."

"I'm sure that's not going to be the end of it though." She laughed sitting up. "He seemed to have really taken a liking to you Lu-chan."

Upon hearing this, a small tinge hit Laxus in his chest and anger ran through his body. But before he could turn to say anything there was a knock on the door.

Being the closest, Gajeel got up and opened it to see who it was.

"Eep!"

"Hm?" Gajeel looked down to see four house keepers, two girls and two boys. The girl that had knocked looked at the Dragon slayer in horror as he towered over her person.

"What do you want?" He said in a not so polite tone.

"W-we we-we w-w-we…"Being glared at by his over baring red eyes wasn't helping the poor girl speak; she was terrified at the sight of the man and the tears welling up in her eyes couldn't hide it. She and the others as well, they feared for their lives in the presence of the raven haired man.

"Stop scaring them." Levy scolded, pushing him away from the door and the frightened servants. "Can we help you with something?" The sweet tone that the Solid Script mage gave was a huge relief to the girl. Quickly trying to recover herself, she spoke in a low soft voice. "We were sent here to take your measurements miss."

"Oh right, Frederick mentioned that earlier." Lucy said walking up next to Levy.

"Will you guys be able to finish them before tonight? We don't mind going into town to pick something out you know." Levy asked concerned, she felt bad that they had to do that just because they were the ones unprepared.

"Don't worry miss," One of the young men spoke, "our seamstresses are the best in the town, and they will have you guys ready to go well before the event."

"If you say so." Laxus said in a "yeah right" tone, slightly glaring at the young male that came up to him, measuring tape in hand.

The two boys were having a hard time with Laxus and Gajeel. The two wizards were frightening beyond what they seen, even the guards weren't nearly as intimidating as these two. It hardly helped that they towered over the boys as if they were children.

Lucy and Levy had little trouble letting the girls' measure them, the girl that measured Lucy though couldn't help the deep blush that crept on her face as she tried to measure Lucy's chest.

Looking over, Laxus couldn't help the smile that came from watching the girl's reaction, being slightly envious that the maid got to grab Lucy's chest and not him.

As they finished up, turning to leave, so did the butler come to replace their presence to inform the group that lunch would be ready in 5 minutes, ushering them to consider gathering in the dining room before everything was out and set.

Quickly changing into a more casual outfit, both Lucy and Levy followed Frederick to dining hall with Laxus and Gajeel standing behind them like two tall, ominous shadows. Servants of the manor scurried away from the path of the two males, though normally not an issue, the looks they were receiving began to annoy the two.

"Please be seated." Frederick asked, as four maids pulled out chairs for the wizards to sit. "I do so hope you enjoy the meal prepared for you today."

The dining table was a good ten feet, though it looked as if only the young lord ate there, the extra chairs seemed out of place on the same end.

"Looks like your "bo" is going to be joining us." Levy joked to Lucy as the two sat on opposite sides of the table, furthest from the head seat.

"Oh, ha-ha," Lucy retorted sarcastically, "The last thing I need is to be wooed in by some up-kept pretty boy that has never worked a day in his life." She laughed as Laxus sat next to her, Gajeel sitting next to Levy.

"Seeing as we are going to be playing the part, why not brief us on how to act for tonight." Levy asked, admiring the tableware.

"Well it should be easy for you to pick up on Levy, for these two it would be a different story." Laughing as she singled out Laxus and Gajeel, Levy joining in her giggle fit.

"Hey!" Gajeel's face was getting a little extra color to it.

"Not cool." Same for Laxus but he tried to keep his composure.

"In any case," Lucy continued, bringing her laughs to a soft giggle, "there won't be much to teach because this is going to be a social event. Levy and I will be playing as if we are there to win over the Lord, Gajeel being Levy's escort, leaving Laxus as my own." A slight blush grazed Lucy's cheeks as she said that last bit. "Keeping in mind that we need to look for our target, Gajeel, Laxus," she said to the two, "so long as you two stay quiet, don't say anything, and stand tall everything should go smoothly."

"They aren't supposed to do anything?" Levy asked with a blank stare.

"The main reason for the escort is to be a personal servant."

"Hold on." Gajeel snapped. "I am no one's servant!"

"Which is why you are with Levy," Lucy retorted quickly in a dominate voice, "If you were paired up with me you wouldn't be able to walk in any direction without barking out."

This side of Lucy was very different from the fun loving celestial mage that they had come to expect.

"All you have to do is stay at Levy's side no matter what and not speak, sound easy enough?"

"Alright easy," Laxus cut in before Gajeel could counter, "What exactly is it that we will be doing?"

"Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious and keep other guys away from us."

"What do you mean?" Pantherlily asked as the food was being placed.

"I've been to these events before," holding her hand up to stop Levy from making a comment, "I know enough that when there are winners, there are more losers. That is when some are smart enough to try and be a rebound."

"Makes sense," Levy stated as she and the others began to eat, "if we can convers with the other women, maybe we can narrow down the suspect."

"If these women are anything like the ones I grew up around, not many will be so kind."

"I can set up a barrier to try and nullify anyone that attempts an attack. It will take a bit of time but I can specify it so that no one in the area can harm the Lord."

"Vince, please." The group looked up to see the Lord approach the table, taking the seat at the end. "That sounds like an excellent plan, Miss McGarden, how soon can you apply the spell?"

"As soon as we are done eating I can get right on it."

"Very well, Frederick will lead you to the ballroom and the ceremony parlor room and any others that may be used for tonight."

"Can you brief us on what you have planned for tonight?" Laxus asked in a not-so-friendly tone.

"Certainly," clearing his throat and looking Laxus in the eyes, "as guests start arriving, a number will be presented to the ones that are here to offer their hand in marriage, now because this is also for entertainment, I purpose that each woman sing." Briefly glancing at Lucy, he continued, "This night needs to go on as quickly and as smoothly as possible, after all have presented themselves, I will announce my choice."

"Lucy," Levy quietly panicked to get her attention.

Looking over at her friend, both sat back to hide from Vince's line of sight, Lucy mouthed 'What's wrong?'

'I can't sing!' Levy panicked. 'How am I going to this?'

'Calm down,' Lucy smiled, trying not to laugh, 'we aren't here to win, just read a poem if you have to.'

Thinking it over, Levy nodded her head in agreement. Breathing a sigh of relief, she caught everyone's attention.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" Frederick asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Looking down at her plate, not remembering when she finished, Levy smiled, "Yes I did, it was very good, thank you."

"Then please follow me so you can set up the spell."

"I'll go with, see what I can do to help." Gajeel said following Levy and Frederick, leaving just Lucy, Vince, and Laxus. It was a little awkward with nothing else to discuss, that and the fact that Laxus didn't like the guy.

"If there is nothing else," Lucy began, getting out of her chair, "we will take our leave and begin preparations for your evening."

"Just because this is a job, doesn't mean that we can't exchange pleasantries." Vince stated finishing his meal and standing to face Lucy. "I would really like to know who it is that is working for me."

"We already introduced ourselves in your study." Lucy said in her same sweet tone but not giving in to his gesture.

"In any case," Laxus spoke to get the attention off Lucy, "do try to keep a professional image, what would people say if they knew that their new Lord acquainted himself with the help?"

Lucy was a little shocked to hear that retort from Laxus, but before she or Vince could say anything, Laxus placed his arm on her shoulder and lead her away to their room. Leaving our young lord, once again, dumb founded and feeling like a fool.

-SLAM!- This was not taken lightly, slamming his fist on the table, he made the maids standing against the wall jump.

"Who does that brute think he is?" He hissed through clenched teeth. "There is no way that she could reject me for a brainless caveman like that." Storming back to his study, "And I'm going to prove it."

"Frederick!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Find me all the information you can on Lucy Heartfilia, I know I heard that name somewhere before, I just can't remember."

"Right away Sir."

The event had maids and servants chattering amongst themselves. It was short time before the entire building was buzzing with what had aspired moments ago.

"Did you hear how the Master reacted?" A young seamstress queued to her superior, in the design room where the attire for our young wizards were being finished. "I don't believe our Lord is used to being on the receiving end of a rejection."

"Hold your tongue, Rita," Said the older woman, cutting the thread to her finished gown, "remember that we are not here to criticize what happens in the life of our Lord, we are merely servants and should hold no ill to what has, or will happen. We are here to do our jobs, nothing more, nothing less."

She was a tall and fair woman, no older than Cana, with long auburn hair and deep sapphire eyes. She rose to match the height of Laxus's chin, should she ever be compared.

"With that said, run these up to our guests and have them try them on." She said, removing the last gown from the manikin and handing it to the young seamstress."

"Right away, ma'am." And off she went with the clothes.

Back at the room with our wizards, "What's this I hear you're in a love triangle!?" Levy squeaked, bouncing in her spot as she held Lucy's hands and looked at her with big hopeful and sparkly eyes.

"Where did you hear that?" Lucy questioned, following her friend's movements with her eyes. "After you left we finished our conversation with the Lord and then left, that's it."

"That's not what I heard," the smile on her face was becoming wider as the glint in her eyes became more mischievous, "there's talk going around that our client has his sights set on you and that he's none too happy about Laxus steeling you away."

"You have got to be kidding me." Laxus sneered, looking out the window where he was seated at.

"I heard it too," Pantherlily spoke as he flew in behind Gajeel walking into the room, "apparently he believes that he is a better choice than Laxus."

"Oh please," Laxus growled walking over to the group, "that print up pretty boy wishes that he could out-man me. I mean, come on, he couldn't hold a candle to Natsu, let alone a wizard like me."

"I'm pretty sure even Romeo would have a better chance with Lucy than that guy." Gajeel laughed as he took a bite out of a piece of metal that he had asked to be brought up to the room earlier.

"Since when did we start discussing my love life?" Lucy barked as everyone turned to look at her. "Either way it doesn't matter, we're here on a job. Levy, how did the barrier set up go?"

"As good as it can get, the ball room and the main halls are set. If there are any thoughts of attacking our client then the barrier will go off and trap the assailant."

"Good enough for me."

"I took perimeter surveillance around the mansion, even if this guy could get in, I don't see how he would get around without being noticed. There are guards around every corner, inside and out." Gajeel commented as he took a seat on the bed. "Our assassin would have to be posing as a guess in order not to draw suspicion."

"Noted," Lucy said as the others nodded their heads in agreement, "so then we keep a look out for any questionable guests. Try to talk or listen to the people, see if we can find some that could have motive for these attempts."

"Good idea." Pantherlily smiled to the girls just as a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," Levy stood, giggling at Gajeel who grimaced away from her.

Opening the door to let in a young woman with short black hair carrying four wide boxes, the servant was hesitant to take a step, as Levy and the others turned their attention to the door.

"It's alright to come in," Levy said sweetly "I promise that we don't bite."

"Ah!" The girl panicked, "N-no, I mean that is, uh…" she was having trouble finding her words. "These are your outfits for tonight's event; I need final fittings to confirm they are of correct proportions."

"Oh, no problem, here let me help you with those." Lucy grabbed the two boxes on top and led the girl in, placing all four on the bed.

"These two are for you girls," she said, giving a box to Lucy and Levy, "and these are for you two…" She was hesitant to approach the men, with a little smile and nod from Levy, she mustered up her courage and handed them a box.

"We'll go change in the bathroom." Lucy and Levy made a B-Line to the bathroom with the servant on their heels, closing the door behind them.

"Something about this is pissing me off." Laxus spat at the box in his hands.

"Come off it," Gajeel said apathetically "just try the damn thing on and see how it fits."

"That's not what I mean."

Looking back at the Lighting mage, he continued.

"I have a bad feeling that tonight is going to go to shits before it gets better."

"Then let's try to make it through."

"Agreed."

With that all three males proceeded to get changed.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but here it is, I hope you enjoy. Please R&amp;R


	4. Performing

There was an hour of final fittings for the girls' dresses as they came back to their room from the seamstress's work, the guys' tuxes fit perfectly the first try and were waiting patiently to get to work. Their hair combed neatly back; Gajeel's pulled into a low ponytail tied with a violet ribbon, Laxus merely slicked his hair back since there wasn't much else he could do.

"We should start heading out if we want to blend in with the crowd coming in." Lucy said as she and Levy walked through the doors in their gowns.

Both men were in awe at the sight before them. Levy was wearing a light blue dress with a soft violet accent; a corset sweat heart A-line dress that flowed effortlessly down to just above the floor, a fabric violet rose sat just slightly off to the right side of where the skirt began, draping more fabric away as if opening curtains of a window. At the hem of the smooth skirt was embroidery design shaped as wild flowers to separate the two colors. Her hair was straightened with the bottom curled inward, it was parted so that it slightly covered her right eye as the other side was pulled back behind her ear and held by a pin with two small blue roses with white beads acting as water droplets.

Lucy had a more complex design; a white corset dress with a black accent, a black wild rose with a grey lining sat at the cleavage of her V shaped neckline as the broidery flowed with tiny white flowers shaping her bodice. Keeping even with the neckline, her sleeves flowed and waved down, her shoulders bare, just past her knees like a small waterfall. They parted and were held by a small black rose at the bend of her arms. Her skirt matched the sleeves with three layers of fabric off set to one another and held in place by the same type of rose, and lightly brushed on the floor. Her hair was pulled back into a wavy waterfall of golden locks, braided on top to look like a tiara and small roses on either side made with her hair. Small jewels were diligently placed in her hair to make her sparkle in the light.

Both of the dresses complimented the girls perfectly. Without hesitation, they walked up and hooked their arms with the men and led the way outside.

With so much commotion outside, it was easy for the group to slip out of sight within the front gates. Evening came quickly as guests started to arrive by the carriages.

"We should go in separately so that we don't catch anyone's attention." Levy whispered, the three nodded in agreement.

"You and Gajeel go first, then. We'll follow after more people come in behind you." Laxus stated as multiple horses came to the entrance of the front gate.

"See you inside Lu." Levy smiled and waved, timing their approach perfectly, they walked naturally after an older woman in a large silver ball gown with two escorts, with an appropriate distance from the group, they didn't catch anyone's eye.

After about six women, did Laxus and Lucy make their way to the front door, Frederick and a house maid were handing the women numbers. Glancing at Lucy, the butler raised an eyebrow as he handed her a white slip with the number 34 on it.

"Good luck." Frederick spoke as the two mages stepped inside.

The ballroom was filled with classical music and mild chatter. Bust boys were walking around with trays of finger foods to snack on. There were round tables lined up against the walls as more and more guests filled the area.

"May I have your attention, please?"

All talking slowed to a stop as eyes turned to the Lord of the house, Vince. Standing next to the band on stage, he was at home in the limelight. The way he held himself proved that he was well aware of the people he was around, his presence alone radiated power and finesse that all the women around, almost in union, breathed a sigh of admiration and longing.

"I would like to welcome all of you that have come to present themselves to me, alas there can only be one that I will take as my lovely wife-to-be. I hope that we can all get along swimmingly and I do so hope you all enjoy yourselves. With that said, let the songs of your heart reach mine. Would the holder of the first number kindly step up on stage please?"

A young girl with short wavy black hair made her way to stand next to Vince; he was a good foot taller than her and her face flushed as he smiled at her, taking her hand and the number.

"Let your words be heard." He softly spoke as he walked off. He easily made his way through the guests at the other end of the room where he sat on a high grand throne. Leaning on one elbow, hand to his mouth, crossing his legs, he stared at the girl and waited for her to begin.

Needless to say she was nervous; her first words were stuttered as she tried to start her song.

"I feel kinda bad for her." Laxus said as he, along with everyone else looked at the girl. "This is pretty cruel, don't you think?"

"It's not for us to say," Lucy said, taking a glance and Vince, "he's the one we're working for. What he does, though unpleasant to us, is normal for these people." Laxus looked around at the faces of the crowd, girls were giggling and some men had wicked grins on their faces.

"Keep a look out for anyone out of place, but remember not to leave my side." Lucy hooked her arm with his and started to make her way closer to the stage.

"May I offer you a drink?" A bust boy spoke politely to the two mages, a tray of champagne in his hand.

"I'm fine thank you." Her words were soft and kind; it took the boy by surprise before he turned his gaze to Laxus. "I'm good." He said as he continued to walk with the small blonde.

The girl on stage finished her song shortly after. Light applause came from the crowd before she was helped off stage by Frederick. Speaking up, he called, "Might the young lady, with the second number, please step on stage?"

The evening continued in the same manner, one after the other, each suiter sang. With every song, Vince was looking more and more displeased in his seat. Those that were still waiting for their turn were confident that their song would catch the Lords attention. The air between each woman was hostile; trying to speak to any of them was challenging and would ultimately mean you would be on their list. Lucy was faring well and holding her own with them, Levy on the other hand, not so much.

From where Lucy and Laxus could see, the only thing keeping the other females away from ganging up on the poor Script Mage was the ever more terrifying Dragon Slayer. Gajeel was glaring down every pair of eyes that would attempt to make a retort at the girl standing slightly behind him. Girls would stick their nose up from Levy, to them; she wasn't any more of a competition than a helpless field mouse.

"I think we should help pry her away from their sharp claws." Lucy was getting concerned for her friend; these girls were like angry lionesses trying to rid the weak from the herd. If actions continued to escalate at this rate, someone is going to try and throw their drink at Levy. And if that happens, then their cover will be blown when Gajeel intervenes.

Sure enough, just as the two were approaching their friends, a silver spooned female was continuing her rant about how Levy couldn't possibly make any more of an impression that the first girl. Gajeel was getting ready to snap as Lucy saw the girl raise her glass. Just as Lucy was about to stop her, her wrist was grabbed by another.

"A vial mouth should learn to hold its tongue in my vicinity." The mages weren't the only ones aware of the situation; Vince had noticed the event from his perch and didn't take kindly to the disrespect. "Your number ma'am."

The girl was mad; her face flushed in embarrassment, and was hesitated to pull her paper. About to make a retort, he cut her off and spoke more forcibly, "Your number. Now."

She was in disbelief, but she did as he said, slapping the paper in his hand before Frederick escorted her out by her arm.

"Number 27," Vince said looking at the slip, "if I'm not mistaken she would have been up next." He looked at the girls with an innocent expression, " What are the numbers you have?"

"34" Lucy said, looking to Levy.

"28" Levy said with a soft voice, looking at Lucy.

"Then you're up Miss McGarden." He extended his hand to her to lead her on stage. With a small hesitation, she took it. All three walked through the crowd; women were in mild distaste as they saw the young Lord holding Levy's hand. Helping her on stage, he bowed slightly to the young bluenette before stepping off, "You may begin."

Even though she had no desire to win, standing there in front of all these people still made Levy nervous. Looking at her two friends in the back smiling with encouragement, she looked at her Dragon escort; his nod of approval gave her the push she needed before her words took flight.

"Those lips that Love's own hand did make

Breathed forth the sound that said "I hate"

To me that languished for his sake;

But when he saw my woeful state,

Straight in his heart did mercy come,

Chiding that tongue that ever sweet

Was used in giving gentle doom,

And taught it thus anew to greet:

"I hate" he altered with an end,

That followed it as gentle day

Doth follow night, who like fiend

From heaven to hell is flown away.

"I hate" from hate away he threw,

And saved my life, saying "not you."

There was subtle muttering from the crowd. It wasn't until Lucy started to clap did everyone else follow. Content with her performance, Levy curtsied before walking to the edge of the stage where Gajeel effortlessly picked her up and placed her on her feet. They shared a short glance before Lucy and Laxus came to share her applause.

"That was beautiful Levy." Lucy hugged her friend tightly. "I never would have picked a more suitable piece for you to recite."

"Funny, it was the first thing that popped into my head." She laughed.

The girl with the number after her had already started her turn, feeling like they were standing in the wrong spot, the group moved to one of the tables against the wall. Most of the guests were around the performance so it was easy to talk amongst each other.

"How has the search going for suspects?"

"Aside from a whole ton of spoiled tight asses, there really isn't much to go on." Gajeel sat on the chair backwards so that he was able to rest his arms on the back as he spoke to the others. "My bet was going to be that snobby brat that the Lord kicked out, but doesn't look that way now."

"I have a few bets of my own." Laxus said straitening upright, his chest flexing out as he peered around the room. Women that had been close enough, saw how he held himself, grew flush as they peeked at his frame. His suit was a perfect fit to his body, but they did nothing to conceal his masculinity, his muscles were well apparent from under the fabric.

"I saw a girl walk in with five guys on her arm," Lucy and Levy giving him their full attention, Gajeel had taken to looking around the room. "She seemed pretty proud of herself, she's over by the Lord, just far enough so that she doesn't seem desperate."

Everyone looked to where he had nodded to, sure enough she was there at a table with her guards. Thick, curly hair held up in two tails, it easily reached to the small of her back, crimson red and topped with a small tiara. Her eyes were fixed on Vince and she wasn't showing any sign of moving.

"The moment she walked through the door, she stayed at that spot and hasn't moved. Her guards take turns stopping the help that go to offer her snacks and beverages. She won't acknowledge them and I haven't seen her speak one word."

"Another was the one that came in right after us," Lucy turned to Laxus, "Long black hair and wearing a simple blue dress, she only had one escort. He wore glasses and had short black hair as well." There was a pause before he kept talking, "I lost sight of her after we entered and I haven't been able to find her." They all turned to the crowd hoping to catch a description. Before Lucy spoke he cut her off and continued. "Frederick assures me that no one has left this room though, none of the help posted at the doors saw her leave but that doesn't help any."

"We'll just have to keep looking then, she'll have to show up when her number is called. When that happens we'll keep an eye on her." Levy said, Lucy nodding in agreement.

The girls told the guys about who they had eyes on. Lucy pointed out a girl with forest green hair sporting a spiked pixie cut, she wore a bright pink ball gown with red floral beading, and dragging three escorts. She made a point to be within six feet of where Vincent was at all time. Aside from her dramatic appearance, her attitude was none so kind. Others that got too close, met her sharp tongue, and often left crying. The only thing keeping her from being kicked out like the last girl was the fact that she never attempted to place a hand on anyone.

Levy agreed that they were promising but she needed to tell them about who she was weary of.

"Lucy, does the name Mannoura, mean anything to you?"

Looking at her friend, Levy's face was a mix of serious and concern. "Why do you ask?" Lucy was cautious about answering, though there were little evidence that anyone had noticed their behavior in their group, she did see that few within earshot had quieted when they heard the name.

"I believe that there is someone of that name here, whether it's of coincidence or not I'm not sure, but people act differently at just the mention of it."

Noticing that the girls that took notice were gearing to cast a stone at their conversation, Lucy hooked Levy's arm and started to a dining table. Making sure no one was around, Lucy spoke. "I remember that there was a man with that name, my father had done business with him plenty of times when I was a child. But I wasn't aware that he had any children."

"I haven't had a chance to look for this girl, but she might be a best bet, judging by the way people are acting. If her family has this high of a status, marrying Vince would surely boost any rep. Or," all eyes were on the mage as she hesitantly continued, "it would be a good reason to get rid of him, if it meant that he would gain a status above her own."

"Well that's just great." Gajeel was pissed at the options. "We have two unknowns and two that are too open to make a move." Arms crossed, Gajeel was grinding his teeth to keep from shouting.

They were in a jam with how the event was currently progressing to, none of Levy's spells had activated, guards around every corner, and Lily taking watch above the ball. How are they supposed to find a target?

Looking up at the exceed perched above a mantle, he went unnoticed by anyone that didn't know about him. With the ceiling so high up, he had a perfect view of who was where. But it didn't look like there was any call for reaction.

"I haven't seen anything on my end." Lily's voice was heard from a small microphone in their ears. Easily hidden behind the hair of Levy and Lucy. He could hear their conversation crystal clear on the ground. Gajeel and Laxus were able to hear him fine with their dragon senses, the girls were the only ones wearing a set.

"But there is one thing," Lily said getting their attention, "I found a girl matching the description that Laxus had."

Laxus couldn't help but look up at the cat as he spoke, "She's just behind the stage toward the back." Trying to take a peek at the direction Lily was telling them, even with the height advantage, Gajeel and Laxus couldn't see where she was. "She's taken a table with her escort, it doesn't look like she's even a bit concerned with what's happening around her. But from the looks of it, she could care less about the Lord."

"All the more reason to keep her in watch," Lucy said casually walking back to the crowd, "we have our suspects, everyone, stay diligent. Good work Lily."

Time seemed to be crawling as they waited. One after another, girls performed and stepped down. None seemed to make an impression as Vince sat at his post looking like a child slumped in his seat. Shifting to get comfortable, he was barely listening to any of the songs.

"Number 34."

It was like a bell went off at the announcement. Lucy looked up to see that Frederick was waiting for her on the podium. Vince sat at attention, watching the girl walk with her Dragon escort on her arm. Glares from the girls that she passed by, none took to taking action with Laxus standing there. Taking her hand, the head butler helped the mage up the steps to the middle of stage. The microphone in front of her, she looked out at all the faces in the crowd, even those that were sitting off to the side.

Even the redhead took her eyes off Vince to see who had caught his attention, looking at her curious and annoyed, she placed her tea cup on the table and waited.

Silence was deafening as the Celestial Mage stood there. Then, her voice chimed as soft as a cool breeze.

"Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I will be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding lights or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
I held my tongue as she told me,  
"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of our shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark"

The crowd was silent; eyes were fixed on her. She looked to her friends, Levy was beaming the biggest smile, Gajeel stood with a grin. Looking to the girls they suspected, the red head looked stunned, the pixie looked pissed with her hands balled into fists as she shook, and the one that would be next looked at her with a smile. Bringing her eyes over to Vince, he was on his feet looking at her as if it were he was seeing for the first time, down to her guild mate standing next to the butler, he was in awe of her.

Before anyone could make a move, Lucy quickly stepped down. The first to applause was the Lord as others soon followed.

"That was…" Laxus couldn't really tell what that was, Frederick left them to walk back to the mic. "We should head back." Lucy smiled, just as they took a step, the next number was called. "Number 35."

They both stopped in their tracks as they saw the one Laxus mentioned, with her escort in tow, she walked without worry past the two mages. Her hair was perfectly straight and was black as night, falling to just passed her hip, eyes that sparkled like the ocean, she was gorgeous. Her dress was just as elegant, simple to Laxus because he didn't see what all the others did. An ice blue satin straight sweetheart dress, it flowed with her figure beautifully with every step. A transparent shawl to match hung over her shoulders, her dress sparkled. Lined with tiny diamonds, this dress could easily cost more than the total rebuilding of Fiore. She held herself with the vigor of a lioness and the grace of a swan. Taking center stage everyone waited to match her voice to her frame.

"Ask not the sun why she sets  
Why she shrouds her light away  
Or why she hides her glowing gaze  
When night turns crimson gold to grey

For silent falls the guilty sun  
As day to dark does turn  
One simple truth she dare not speak:  
Her light can only blind and burn

No mercy for the guilty  
Bring down their lying sun  
Blood so silver black by night  
Upon their faces pale white

Cruel moon, bring the end  
The dawn will never rise again."

* * *

Thank you, everyone that have waited so patiently, I have not given up on these stories so don't you worry. Don't forget to RR and I will see you in the next chapter. I found a few typos so I quickly fixed them. :P


End file.
